


What You Hear

by Tenners



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenners/pseuds/Tenners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you risk everything for a friend, including your own life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work for anything ever I think. It's based off a boyfriends werewolf animation I saw a bit ago! I also wrote this for a class sometime ago, I hope you all enjoy it!

“No matter what you hear, what you think you hear me say, scream, cry, do not enter that room and release me.” Allen warned as he held the heavy chains in his hands close to his chest.

“I promise, jeez I already crossed my heart about a million times now,” Alfred said with a roll of his eyes and a small smile to make light of their serious conversation.

“I-I know, I just… I just don’t want to hurt you…” Allen muttered.

What he was referring to was tonight and what was to happen. It was a full moon. Naturally Alfred hadn’t been there the lasts few moons considering Allen was just trying to protect him, but he recently came to him scared, explaining his dilemma; since they were close Allen trusted him and had told him of this long ago. Allen had been close to attacking the locals when he was in that state of mind, usually he chained himself up well and had his family watch him, but of course it hadn’t worked. He had actually attacked his brother in the process of escaping from the barn.

“C’mon it’s almost time.” Alfred gestured for the other to follow him,” I guess you can use my bedroom.”

Allen nodded, running a nervous hand through his dark auburn hair as he slowly followed after the taller male.

“H-Hey..?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for doing this… It really does mean a lot to me….”

Alfred didn’t say anything, only responded with a simple nod as he led him to the bedroom. They were close and had been through a lot, he swore he wouldn’t let anything happen to Al (his nickname for his dear friend) as long as he lived. Just by hearing that tone of voice alone he was aware of how terrified his dear friend was.

He stopped by the door as soon as he opened it,” I’ll be right out here in the living room if you need anything so just holler.”

Allen gave a lopsided smile and gently shoved Alfred at the attempt of the joke,” That was so lame. Besides in this crummy old down house you will.”

Alfred laughed, shaking his head,” Hey now, you’re lucky my parents are out of town or else I wouldn’t be doing this.”

Allen seemed to have faltered at that last statement, aware this must have been a burden to his friend, but in all honesty Alfred was willing to help in any way that he could whether his parents were there or not.

“Just… don’t open the door.”

***

A few hours had passed and it was well passed the time the moon had come out. Alfred did not hear a peep from his room and that alone worried him. He was sure Allen would have had to make some sort of noise from his bedroom. But nada, zilch, nothing what so ever!

He cleared his throat as he lazily laid on his couch, flipping through the channels, his curiosity beginning to peak with every passing minute.

What was that saying, curiosity killed the cat? Well, it looks as if Alfred was going to be that cat.

He was up from the couch within a couple of seconds, slowly making his way to his bedroom up the stairs. Swallowing thickly as he approached, the palms of his hands feeling clammy and cold.

“Oh please, oh please be alright…”

He unlocked the door with the key that he had and began to open it, hesitating as he did so when suddenly a loud piercing noise caused him to almost jump back, scary the living daylights out of the boy.

“What the-“

His voice was interrupted by another high-pitched noise. It sounded like a mix between a howl and scream. It did not sound human by no means.

“A-Allen…?” His voice was quavering now.

“Alfred! Help me help me! It hurts, oh it hurts!” His friend howled.

He could hear the bed, thumping against the carpet despite not being able to see what had been happening. The door was open now, but slightly agape that he was only able to peek in and see the pitch-blackness that seemed to engulf the entire room.

Alfred did not need to think, his friend was in trouble and he needed to do something. It wasn’t like he would hurt him if he is chained up and all…right?

He wasted no time on entering the room, flicking on the light to get a better view of what was happening and what he saw almost caused his heart to sink to the pit of his stomach. He felt sick just from the sight of his friend.

Allen was chained to the bed on his back, face flushed and covered in sweat, hands clenched into fists that his knuckled turned white, eyes closed so tight he was sure that it hurt just keeping them like that. Overall his face twisted into one of pain.

He hurried to his friend’s side,” H-Hey Al, I’m here now, don’t worry you’ll be fine. Just make it through the night, right? Come on you can do that, that’s nothing!” He encouraged.

Allen shook his head fast,” Please… please help me… I feel as though I am being stabbed with a hot blade over and over again.” He confessed, voice barely a whisper.

Alfred bit his lip, thinking about what he could do to help his friend.

“H-How about I just let you free for just a second? Those chains look like they hurt,” He offered, a small smile grazing his lips as he began fiddling with the chains to help free him.

“Alfred, no-“He tried to warn.

“Hey now, I think I can handle myself.”

With that said and his decision settled he began to work his way on unraveling the chains, humming a small tune that was familiar to the two of them from when they were younger to help ease the other some, well maybe it was a distraction for himself too.

“Almost done.”

By now Allen had almost grown quiet. This caused Alfred to glance up at him momentarily as soon as he got the chains free.

“There! All done-“He wasn’t sure what had happened, but all he knew was that his stomach hurt and that the air was knocked right out of him.

Alfred scrambled to his feet quickly, brows furrowed as he just gawked up at his friend who stood on the bed, hair covering any skin that was shown, his clothes were in shreds as Allen- no, the creature glared at him. Snarling as it showed it’s fangs to him.

“A-Al?” He was barely able to even get a sound of himself, but once he did it seemed to have triggered something in the beast as it lunged forward at him.

Alfred ducked, the beast smashing against his shelf that had all his comic books and action figures. He tried to hurry out of the room, slamming the door as he pressed his entire weight to the door, attempting to lock it again before he was shoved back by a sudden force. He almost broke the railings that help stop him from falling to the first floor.

A sharp pain shot through his back as he stumbled to escape the creatures speed.

It howled as it dashed forwards, claws extended out to pierce his flesh, succeeding into seeping into Alfred’s calf, causing him to cry out in pain, but this only spiked his adrenaline.

He searched for anything that would help save him or at least protect him from the beast. He was almost going to give up and accept his fate when he saw it that hung just above the fireplace.

The old shotgun Alfred’s father used to hunt with.

Perfect, that will have to do now.

He hurried, grabbing the gun from its place and checking to make sure it was loaded which to his luck was. He aimed it as the creature as it slowly approached him, growling as if it was prepared for anything he was willing to do.

Alfred sucked in a breath, it wasn’t like this would kill him, right? A silver bullet would be needed to do that he just needed to stop him for now.

“Allen, please don’t make me do this….” He warned, as if he had hoped his words would somehow break his friend from his comatose.

He didn’t have much choice as the beast lunged forward.

He shut his eyes as he fired the first round, stumbling back from the backlash as he fired. He heard a low whine, causing him to peek one eye open and notice a pool of blood forming to wooden floor.

Sweat formed at his brow as he examined the creature from where he stood.

It limped, a wound was visible on its shoulder as it still continued to approach Alfred, eyes fill with rage now.

“I’m sorry, Allen.” Alfred muttered as he lifted the gun once more, aiming it at his head, exhaling as he squeezed the trigger.

_Bang!_

***

The sun’s rays shinned through the curtains, the birds began to sing among themselves, the sounds of trucks driving by as the world began to wake up from its slumber. Along with Alfred as well.

His eyes fluttered open as he sat up from where he laid on the floor, stretching as he looked around the living room, realizing it was completely trashed! Alfred raised a brow, confused and dazed before last night’s memories came flooding back to him.

“Al!” He stood, the shotgun falling by his feet with a loud thud.

There he spotted the form that lay completely still on the floor, surrounded by a crimson that stained the carpet. It wasn’t that beast from last night, it was his friend.

Alfred felt as though he could cry at any moment just seeing Allen appear so lifeless. He was at his side in an instant, taking him into his arms as he looked over the other’s features, his face looking peaceful.

“Al?”

Nothing.

He gently patted his cheek in a attempt to awake him, shaking his shoulder a bit. He couldn’t have been… He tried waking him up for a few minutes until the other stirred his sleep.

Allen blinked his eyes open a few times, they seemed almost clouded as he came to, sitting up a bit as he gripped his head and cringed, letting a low groan escape his lips.

“Owww, my head is killing me.” He complained, looking up at Alfred. He raised a brow,”Hey, why are you crying?”

Alfred sniffed, quickly wiping at his eyes as he shook his head,”I was scared…” He admitted as he pulled his friend into a tight hug,”I was scared I almost lost my best friend…”

Now Allen had ‘confused’ written all over his face as he gently patted his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him,”It’s not that big of a deal ya know… I was going to come back by morning, why what happened?” And it dawned on the other as he looked around.

He immediately noticed the house was trashed and that they were surrounded by bullet shells and… blood?

“What exactly happened here?”

“I-I was so scared… I didn’t know what to do… I’m so sorry, Al. I freed you and, uh… shot you.” He explained, as his grip only seemed to tighten around Allen.

Allen lowered his gaze,”It’s fine… mistakes happen.” He assured before offering a small smile,”Now let go, you nerd. You do know I am naked right?”

Alfred felt his face heat up and he quickly released him as soon as he realized that he was in fact not wearing clothes. He cleared his throat as he stood once again, offering his hand to his friend.

“Come on, I have some spare clothes that you could borrow. And after you’re dressed we need to clean the mess that you made!”

Allen pouted,”It’s your fault.” He mumbled as he took his hand, grinning at him,”I’ll only help if you make me some pancakes.”

Alfred rolled his eyes as he turned,”Ah, I suck at making those, but I’m a pro at bacon and eggs.” He insisted.

Allen made a gagging noise.

“Dude, you know I’m a vegetarian.”


End file.
